As electronic interconnectivity increases, multiple connection paths can exist between two computing devices. The configuration and selection these connection paths to the printer can significantly complicate the experience of the user. Conventionally, when configuring a printer, the user separately generates printer configurations for each of connection paths. When the user prints data to the printer, the user chooses one of the connection paths.